Lois, Clark et Superman
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: La première fiction en français sur Lois et Clark !  en tout cas sur ce site    Lois Lane en a marre de sa non-relation avec Superman, elle déprime et Clark essaye de comprendre.   Mais Lois se retrouve confrontée à de nouveaux sentiments ...


**Lois, Clark et Superman ...**

_( peut se placer saison 1 ou début saison 2 c'est comme vous voulez )_

_Spéciale dédicace à 02mélanienie, choupii et clara, j'éspère que vous passerez par là : )_

_Bonne lecture à toutes : ) et merci de me lire_

**Lois Lane rentrait chez elle après une banale journée de travail...**

**Banale ? Qu'avait-elle fait aujourd'hui ?**

**Ah oui Clark Kent, son coéquipier, et elle avaient dénoncé un énorme trafic de stupéfiants qui était conduit par Monsieur Church, lui-même. Cela n'avait pas été sans difficultés d'attraper le ''gros poisson'' au milieu de la ''friture'' sans intérêt. **

**Et la journaliste avait faillit y rester encore une fois.**

**Sans l'intervention de Superman elle aurait ''prit du plomb dans la cervelle'' comme l'avait si joliment dit ce type à la barbe qui protégeait Monsieur Church.**

**Mais Superman était arrivé, avait tout arrangé, l'avait encore une fois éblouie puis il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.**

**Une journée banale donc pour Lois Lane.**

**Mais alors que la journaliste s'écroulait sur son canapé en soupirant ? elle comprit que cette journée banale ne l'était pas vraiment ou du moins qu'elle devenait tout à fait exceptionnelle.**

**Pourquoi donc ?**

**Parce qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal pour la première fois depuis très longtemps à cause d'un homme.**

**Superman évidemment.**

**Auparavant superman n'avait pour elle était que source de joie, d'aventure, de réconfort, de désir...**

**Mais là cela la déprimait ce soir.**

**Elle avait besoin de le voir et il n'était pas là.**

**Elle prenait réellement conscience du fait qu'elle était seule.**

**Lois, agacée par ces pensées se releva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.**

**- j'en ai marre... soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son frigo.**

**Elle en ouvrit la porte et resta plusieurs minutes à contempler son contenu, il y avait largement de quoi manger mais elle n'avait aucune envie de cuisiner ce soir...**

**Elle hésita encore quelques instants, ferma la porte, la rouvrit... puis la referma et prenant enfin une décision elle ouvrit le compartiment à glace et se saisit d'un pot de glace au chocolat.**

**Elle s'empara d'une cuillère éteignit toutes les lumières et se réfugia dans sa chambre.**

**- Superman... soupira-t-elle quelques instants plus tard.**

**Cet homme, ce surhomme était tellement inaccessible...**

_J'en ai marre de ne le voir que lorsque je frôle la mort..._

_Un instant j'ai peur de mourir, l'autre il est là pour le sauver et me donne l'impression que je suis le centre de son monde puis il disparaît de mon horizon._

_Et il n'y a plus rien, pour le monde je suis seule_

_Et ils ont raison je me fais des illusions_

_Ma relation avec Superman n'est qu'un fantasme_

_Moi je pense à lui tout le temps, mais lui..._

_Il ne doit pas souvent penser à moi, sinon il aimerait passer du temps avec moi sans qu'une catastrophe survienne._

_J'aimerais juste être avec lui_

_Faire des choses simples_

**La cuillère heurta le fond du pot de glace et lois soupira, une larme coulait sur sa joue en plus...**

**Elle se sentait mal et presque apathique... cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, mais peu importe !**

**Elle posa le pot de glace terminé, éteignit sa lampe de chevet et s'endormit rapidement. **

**Elle se réveilla avec la sonnette de la porte, encore toute ensommeillée elle jeta un œil au réveil, 10h !**

**Elle aurait du commencer il y avait une heure et demi !**

**Pas très motivée, elle se leva, enfila un court peignoir bleu ciel et alla jusqu'à la porte, elle jeta un œil et fut à peine surprise de voir Clark.**

**Elle ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'il parle.**

**- Lois, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en la dévisageant, l'air inquiet.**

**- je ne sais pas, grommela Lois en réponse.**

**Puis elle recula et se laissa tomber sur son canapé.**

**Clark resta immobile quelques instants, très surprit puis il finit par entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui.**

**Il était très troublé, cette attitude ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Lois.**

**- vous êtes malade ? lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle s'étendait sur le canapé comme si elle allait finir sa nuit.**

**- Clark, soupira la journaliste, je n'irai pas travailler aujourd'hui.**

**Clark faillit en tomber à la renverse ! Lois ne voulait pas aller travailler ? C'était le monde à l'envers !**

**- pourquoi ? Insista-t-il.**

**- je ne suis pas d'humeur, finit par lui répondre Lois en fermant les paupières.**

**Le journaliste s'assit en face d'elle, ne sachant que faire, elle ne voulait visiblement pas lui parler maintenant...**

**Quand il entendit son souffle devenir profond et régulier il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie.**

**Alors il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre ou il la déposa dans son lit encore défait, il la couvrit et retourna au salon.**

**Cela ne lui plaisait pas de la voir comme ça, elle allait mal c'était évident. **

**Le pot de glace vide près du lit prouvait qu'elle était déprimée, mais pourquoi ?**

**Bon, ils en parleraient quand elle se réveillerait. Il prit le combiné du téléphone et composa un numéro, maintenant il fallait prévenir Perry que leur tandem ne travaillerai pas aujourd'hui.**

**Aux alentours de midi Lois se réveilla, une odeur très appétissante parvenait à ses narines, elle ouvrit un œil et décida de se lever.**

**Quand elle entra dans le salon elle vit Clark poser un gratin de courgettes sur la table qui était mise.**

**Elle écarquilla les yeux.**

**- mais... qu'est ce que vous faites là ?**

**- je vous ai préparé le déjeuner, lui répondit simplement le jeune homme.**

**- oh...**

**Elle fondit, il était si adorable avec elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour se moquer de lui il était toujours là pour elle.**

**C'était vraiment un homme merveilleux.**

**Ne sachant que répondre elle resta là à le dévisager.**

**- merci Clark, murmura-t-elle.**

**Et elle s'assit en face de lui.**

**Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger et se fut installer sur le canapé il se décida à l'interroger.**

**- Lois, commença-t-il.**

**Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais son regard était sombre et il manquait de vivacité.**

**- vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien.**

**- merci Clark, répliqua-t-elle après un instant de silence.**

**- il s'est passé quelque chose hier quand je vous ai quitté ?**

**- non, rien...**

**- alors vous êtes malade ?**

**- non...**

**Clark ouvrait la bouche pour parler mais elle le coupa.**

**- Clark, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça avec vous. Ecoutez j'ai juste besoin d'une journée de repos... soupira la journaliste.**

**- et ça m'inquiète Lois... s'il vous plaît dites-moi ce que je peux faire...**

**- rien... lui répondit-elle.**

**Et elle poussa un long soupir.**

**Les deux journalistes restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.**

**Clark refusait de partir de la laisser toute seule et Lois était déterminée à ne rien lui dire.**

_Je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi je suis si déprimée_

_Il ne comprendrait pas..._

**- quand vous voudrez Lois, j'attendrais, lui dit Clark en croisant les bras, patient.**

**Finalement Lois se dit que c'était injuste pour Clark qu'il subisse sa déprime, alors elle tenta un sourire, il parut stupéfait.**

**- Clark, merci d'être là...**

**- mais je serais toujours là Lois.**

**L'honnêteté se lisait parfaitement dans ses yeux et quelque chose d'autre... mal à l'aise elle détourna les yeux.**

**- ça vous dit de faire une partie de Scrabble ? Lui proposa-t-elle.**

**Clark acquiesça, soulagée qu'elle sorte de son mutisme.**

**Ils jouèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi et la partie fut épique, comme d'habitude avec Lois et son obsession de gagner... **

**Puis au moment de ranger la boite de jeu leurs mains se rencontrèrent accidentellement et leurs regards se croisèrent.**

**Un instant la journaliste garda les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.**

**Ses yeux bruns posés sur elle étaient chauds et sa bouche représentait la tendresse...**

**Il avait retiré sa veste et à travers sa chemise elle pouvait deviner son torse et ses bras musclé...**

**Ses bras... quand il la serrait contre lui elle se sentait tellement bien, comme si ses bras représentaient la sécurité et même le... le bonheur ? non...**

**Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle le dévisageait sans retenue depuis maintenant trois bonnes minutes Clark, lui se demandait quelle était la signification de ce regard qu'elle posait sur lui.**

_Clark Kent... j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, admit-elle finalement._

_Et peut-être trop._

_Si tu n'étais pas là qu'est ce que je serais devenue ?_

_Tu m'a changé, tu me rends meilleure même._

**A cet instant elle avait une envie irrésistible de se blottir dans ses bras rassurants, de partager sa chaleur...**

**Elle plongea encore une fois dans ses yeux se sentit planer...**

**Mais qu'est ce qui était en train d'arriver ?**

**Le regard de son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas faire ça.**

**Elle descendit son regard vers ses lèvres et soupira de frustration.**

**Elle avait tellement envie d'embrasser Clark...**

**Quoi ?**

**Non ! **

**c'était impossible elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments aussi romantiques pour Clark...**

**Et pourtant, là, son corps réagissait intensément à sa présence...**

**- Lois ? lui demanda-t-il de sa douce voix caressante, l'air inquiet par son silence.**

**Evidemment elle le dévorait des yeux sans dire un mot depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.**

**Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait dire ?**

**Le silence s'éternisa Clark ouvrit la bouche mais Lois le devança.**

**- vous n'êtes vraiment pas professionnel ! ! ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement voulant évacuer la pression qui la mettait dans tous ses états.**

**Clark parut déconcerté, il se passa une main dans les cheveux.**

**- comment ?**

**Lois se leva, presque furieuse.**

**- vous restez ici avec moi alors que vous devriez parcourir la ville pour trouver un bon sujet !**

**Clark se leva.**

**- je suis ici parce que je m'inquiète pour vous ! s'indigna-t-il.**

**- ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance ! lui répliqua sa coéquipière. Ce qui compte c'est notre métier ! ! ! et il va falloir que vous commenciez un jour à agir comme un vrai professionnel ! ! !**

**Clark ne répondit pas immédiatement, il fronça les sourcils puis finit par déclarer très sérieusement :**

**- pardonnez-moi si vous comptez plus pour moi que mon travail Lois.**

**Lois fondit, elle avait tenté de combattre ce sentiment en s'énervant contre lui avec une raison bidon mais les mots de Clark l'avaient bouleversée...**

**Soudain elle ne résista plus et réduit la distance qui les séparait, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme, leva le menton et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes...**

**Quand enfin il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes elle parut revivre...**

**Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, ardent même.**

**Durant le baiser ils s'étaient encore rapprochés, les mains de la journaliste étaient enfouies dans les cheveux de l'homme et les siennes enserraient sa taille.**

**- Oh, Lois... murmura Clark contre ses lèvres.**

_Je suis en train d'embrasser Clark..._

_Et c'est merveilleux... cela me rappelle quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à saisir..._

_Oh non..._

_Superman..._

_Je suis en train d'embrasser Clark et durant tout ce temps j'ai oublié Superman !_

_Je suis en train de le tromper avec notre ami commun..._

**Elle repoussa Clark et se réfugia derrière un canapé pour mettre une distance entre eux deux.**

**même maintenant qu'elle l'avait repoussé elle avait encore envie de lui...**

**-vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! S'écria-t-elle à fleur de peau.**

**-faire quoi Lois ?**

**- vous... vous...**

**Lois soupira.**

**-vous me perturbez Clark.**

**Clark eut un petit sourire.**

**- je vous déteste ! ! ! s'écria Lois, épuisée par tout ça.**

_Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence_

_Mes sentiments pour Clark sont différents de ce que je pensais._

_Il sont plus proche de ceux que je ressens pour Superman que de ceux que je ressens pour Jimmy._

_Mais je ne veux pas de ce qu'il me fait ressentir_

_Je ne veux pas tromper Superman..._

**Clark eut l'air blessé et elle ne pu pas s'empêcher de se rapprocher et de l'attirer à elle.**

**Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux...**

**- Lois, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Clark déstabilisé.**

**-je suis désolée, soupira la journaliste, ce n'est pas votre faute... c'est moi... **

**Elle leva les yeux vers lui**

**-Clark... je suis vraiment mal... je ne devrais pas ressentir ça pour vous...**

**- pourquoi pas ?**

**- vous oubliez Superman... **

**Soudain elle s'éloigna encore de lui et commença à tourner en rond.**

**- ne vous moquez pas s'il vous plaît, Clark... je sais que j'ai l'air pathétique à aimer un homme que je ne vois jamais plus de 10 minutes chaque fois et... avec qui je n'ai jamais vraiment eut de relation. Ca ne me convient pas... j'ai besoin de lui et il n'est pas là et je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander d'être là pour moi... et...je l'aime malgré tout. **

**Et il y a vous Clark et ce que je ressens pour vous... comme si ma situation n'était pas assez désespérée !**

**Elle se laissa choir sur le canapé, les larmes au bord des yeux.**

**Clark était stupéfait, il n'avait jamais vu Lois comme ça, si déprimée et... honnête avec ses sentiments qu'elle admettait.**

**Et il avait mal pour elle mais en même temps il était tellement heureux de savoir qu'elle le voyait enfin réellement.**

**Qu'elle le voyait et aimait ce qu'il était réellement derrière le S rouge sur fond jaune.**

**Ses pieds décollèrent légèrement du sol et il reprit ses esprits**

**Qu'allait-il faire ?**

**Lui révéler la vérité ?**

**Ou lui demander de choisir ?**

**Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la força à le regarder, il vit le désir, l'amour et la gêne briller dans ses yeux.**

**- Lois Lane... je vous aime, lui avoua-t-il enfin.**

**Il vit dans les yeux chocolat à quel point elle était touchée par sa déclaration.**

**Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse.**

**- oh Clark... je...**

**Elle soupira longuement et releva les yeux vers lui.**

**- oui.. moi aussi je vous aime très fort Clark...**

**Clark faillit décoller à ces mots prononcés par la femme qu'il aimait. **

**Et cela lui donna une idée.**

**Elle avait été honnête avec lui.**

**Elle méritait qu'il le soit à son tour.**

**- fermez les yeux Lois, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.**

**Après un petit instant elle lui obéit alors il se changea en supervitesse, la prit dans ses bras et sortit par la fenêtre.**

**Quand deux secondes plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux ils étaient sous la lune en CHINE à des kilomètres du sol.**

**Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Superman.**

**- Superman ?**

**Il lui sourit.**

**- c'est vous qui m'avez appelé comme ça... Lui rappela-t-il.**

**Lois ouvrait de grands yeux, consciente qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important et déterminant dans sa vie, mais sans soupçonner de quoi il s'agissait.**

**- j'ai un aveu à vous faire, lui dit-il.**

**Et dans sa main il déposa un objet...**

**Elle ouvrit sa main et découvrit une paire de lunettes...**

**Les lunettes de Clark.**

**Mue par une impulsion elle releva les yeux vers Superman et lentement leva les lunettes vers son visage...**

**Ce n'était plus seulement Superman devant elle, c'était aussi Clark Kent !**

**Et l'homme à la double identité semblait redouter sa réaction.**

**Mais au delà du choc de cette révélation elle se sentait étonnement bien !**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Les deux hommes qu'elle aimait étaient en fait une seule et même personne !**

**Alors ses lèvres s'étirèrent toute seules et elle lui sourit.**

**Clark faillit perdre de l'altitude tellement il était surprit par sa réaction.**

**Quoi, elle ne s'énervait pas même un petit peu ?**

**Semblant deviner ses pensées Lois lui dit.**

**- pourquoi je devrais m'énerver ? Alors que je suis...**

**- choquée ?**

**- oui un peu mais surtout... je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de tel alors j'imagine que c'est ça : être heureuse.**

**J'imagine que Superman ressent la même chose que Clark, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, taquine.**

**- oui Lois, Superman vous aime aussi, sourit-il.**

**- et moi je vous aime tous les deux alors c'est parfait...**

**Et elle fondit sur ses lèvres pour goûter encore à cette merveilleuse sensation de déguster les fruits de leur amour.**

**Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent longtemps sous la lune, suspendus dans le ciel étoilé.**

_**Voilà ma première fanfiction sur Lois et Clark qui est une de mes séries préférées ! j'adore, j'adore, j'adore !**_

_**Et en plus c'est la première en français, je suis toute fière ^^**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'ai vraimenttrop hâte de lire vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous avez aimé, répliques, phrases, rebondissements, tout ce que vous voulez me dire : )**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas vous n'avez pas besoin d'être inscrit pour laisser une review.**_

_**REVIEW = COMMENTAIRE**_

**Au revoir et peut-etre à bientot : ) bisous bisous**

**Et vive Lois et Clark !**


End file.
